Odisea en La Niña Rosa
by nadaoriginal
Summary: La historia de erráticas búsquedas y sucesos impensables en una tienda de mangas y películas en las que se verán involucradas Akane, Tomoko, Rise, Nishigaki-sensei, Chitose, Chizuru y Nadeshiko, mientras que en otro lado Kyouko debe encontrar la forma de llegar a aquella tienda para comprar la última película de Mirakurun antes de que se pierda todo su esfuerzo. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** Por razones de televisión y cosas personales prefiero reservarme la fuente de inspiración que me llevó a crear esta obra literaria personal, pero como sea espero que lo disfruten. Yuruyuri le pertenece a Namori-sensei, por más que ella desee ver el mundo arder XD

 **Odisea en La Niña Rosa**

-¡SÍIIII! ¡Finalmente la oportunidad dorada de comprar el último especial en Blue-ray de Mirakurun!- celebra Kyouko levantándose de su bolsa de dormir.

-¿Enserio hacía falta quedarnos a dormir aquí?- replica Yui con cara de enojo y levantándose también de su bolsa de dormir.

-Como fan de Mirakurun, es impensable el quedarme dormida en los laureles justo cuando es el primer día de venta de la película ¿Cómo esperas que me quedara en casa en vez de dormir en la entrada de la tienda?- se queja Kyouko con cara de ofendida.

-Igual tenemos a más de ochenta fangirls por delante de nosotras, y de igual forma estamos de últimas- Yui señala detrás y Kyouko comprueba que nadie se había formado aún detrás de ellas dos.

Kyouko decide no hacer mucho caso a ello y empieza a guardar todo lo que había usado para dormir allí, incluyendo su pijama de tomate. Yui por su parte fue más rápida en guardar sus cosas porque ella no había llevado un pijama. Una vez listas esperan a que la tienda abriera para así empezar su épica aventura, pero la misma se ve frustrada cuando un guardia sale de la tienda y lanza su anuncio con un megáfono.

- _Atención a todo el mundo: se le anuncia a las personas que vienen a comprar los primeros ejemplares en venta de la película de Mirakurun que la tienda ha tenido problemas en el envío del mismo y acabamos por recibir otra película más antigua de Mirakurun_ \- la mayoría de las chicas formadas empiezan a protestar y a proferir insultos en varios casos- _. Hemos confirmado que los ejemplares de la película en estreno han sido enviados por error a la tienda_ La Niña Rosa _, así que se les advierte que si van a comprarlas vayan hacia allá_.

Las integrantes de la fila empiezan a correr como si el mundo se estuviera acabando, dejando a una Kyouko completamente blanca del terror que sentía.

-Esa tienda... está a quince calles de aquí- Kyouko se recompone anímicamente y toma de una mano a Yui-. Tenemos que ir allá, así que corramos, Yui.

-Corre tú sola- Yui se suelta del agarre de Kyouko-. Tú eres la desesperada por comprar la película. Yo sólo vine para comprar un juego nuevo, y además en casa tengo a Mari-chan esperándome.

-Boo, eres mala, Yui-nyan- Kyouko no insiste más y se va corriendo como una bala de allí, esperanzada de darle alcance a la turba de fangirls que hacía rato había desaparecido.

* * *

 **Tienda "La Niña Rosa"**

La tienda recién abría y ya las primeras clientes lo abordan, entre las cuales se encontraban Akane y Tomoko. La Akaza mayor había llegado debido a que había averiguado el día anterior la salida de un nuevo doujin de incesto-yuri y se había interesado en comprarlo, y Tomoko la acompañaba simplemente porque quería estar con ella. Tomoko en ese no sentía ningún interés en comprar nada.

-A ver, ¿dónde leí que era el departamento que debía buscar?- Akane busca en todas direcciones, indecisa sobre a dónde ir primero.

Akane y Tomoko recorren buena parte de la tienda y ven toda clase de mangas y películas, pero la pelirroja no encontraba lo que buscaba, al menos no hasta que vio en un pasillo un anuncio sobre el departamento de doujinshi yuri, y sin dudarlo va a ver dónde era. El área resultaba de acceso algo complejo, pues había que retirar un número y formarse para así ingresar, y según el letrero en la entrada había que esperar media hora entre el ingreso de una fila y la de otra, y cada fila de ingresa constaba de sólo quince números. Akane no estaba dispuesta a quedarse parada esperando media hora y va corriendo hasta la entrada y toma un número, y entonces es alcanzada por Tomoko.

-Ahí dice que te toca el número 48, Akane-chan- señala Tomoko dándole más importancia a Akane que al hecho en sí.

-E-eso significa que tengo a 47 personas por delante de mí y una hora y media antes de entrar- dice Akane con una sombra azul ganando espacio en su rostro-. Y según el anuncio, sólo pueden pasar 15 personas numeradas a la vez...

Akane empezaba a caer en desesperación, y es que temía que las primeras 45 personas que estaban delante de ella se fueran a llevar todos los ejemplares de aquel doujin que ella deseaba comprar, dando como resultado que a ella no le quedaría nada. Debía ingeniárselas de alguna forma si quería conseguir lo que deseaba, aunque pensaba que Tomoko no le iba a ser de mucha ayuda.

* * *

 **Con Kyouko**

La chica rubia estaba corriendo como loca, aunque estaba acusando un tremendo agotamieto, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Cuando llega a un cruce que estaba bastante cargado de tráfico, a Kyouko no le queda otra opción que esperar su oportunidad para atravesarlo, pero por alguna razón parecía que ese momento no iba a llegar. Una y otra vez veía con desesperación su reloj y había notado que habían transcurrido ya veinte minutos desde que tuvo que quedarse ahí parada, y cuando vuelve la vista al frente tiene la horrorosa visión de varias fangirls que ya estaban en la acera de enfrente, y todas ellas seguían con su carrera dejando muy atrás a Kyouko.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!? ¡A NINGUNA LA VÍ CRUZAR!

-¿Porqué está gritando, Toshino-senpai?

Kyouko voltea algo alarmada y nota que ahí se encontraban sus cuatro kohais: Akari, Chinatsu, Himawari y Sakurako. Las cuatro estaban bastante extrañadas por aquella actitud de Kyouko.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parada, Kyouko-chan?- se interesa Akari.

-¡Es que estoy esperando que ese estúpido semáforo dé luz roja a los autos para que pueda pasar!- señala Kyouko haciendo señas a cada cosa que mencionaba.

-Pero ese semáforo lleva desde ayer dañado, Kyouko-senpai- señala Chinatsu como si nada.

Kyouko estaba blanca como fantasma en ese momento. No se hacía una idea entonces de cómo era posible que aquellas otras fangirls habían llegado hasta allá, y por un momento parecía que quería llorar y hacer berrinche por su mala suerte.

-¿A dónde tenía pensado ir, senpai?- pregunta Sakurako acercándose a Kyouko.

-Se supone que debía cruzar esta calle para dirigirme a La Niña Rosa para comprar la última película de Mirakurun que ha salido, pero parece que no podré lograrlo...

-Kyouko-chan- interrumpe Akari con algo de timidez-. Si lo que quieres es cruzar, detrás de nosotras hay un paso elevado por el que ya habíamos cruzado nosotras y...

-¡Gracias, Akari!- Kyouko sale corriendo sin escuchar nada más y desaparece en cuestión de segundos.

-Moo... Kyouko-chan no me dejó explicarle que esa pasarela está cinco calles más allá- Akari infla los cachetes algo enojada porque Kyouko la ignorara.

-No te preocupes, Akaza-san- relaja Himawari poniendo una mano en su hombro-. Seguramente Toshino-senpai se dará cuenta de ello pronto.

-La Niña Rosa- Sakurako se pone una mano en la barbilla algo pensativa-. Creo que Nadeshiko onee-chan había dicho que compraría algo allá, sólo que no recuerdo qué.

* * *

 **Tienda "La Niña Rosa"**

La hermana mayor de Akari estaba paseando por los pasillos de la tienda muy angustiada. Ya habían pasado las primeras quince personas y Akane estaba desesperada a más no poder. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de poder entrar antes, al menos entre los primeros treinta clientes, pero no se le ocurría nada en ese momento, Tomoko sólo estaba leyendo un anuncio que había encontrado por casualidad.

-¿Ahora qué hago, ahora qué hago, ahora qué hago, ahora qué hago, ahora qué hago...?

Al otro lado de la tienda se encontraban casualmente Chitose y Chizuru, las gemelas Ikeda. Chizuru estaba leyendo un tutorial sobre cómo actuar entre hermanos cuando había alguien sospechoso cerca, y Chitose tenía dos papeles numerados en la mano.

-Mira esto, onee-san- Chizuru muestra el folleto y empieza a leerlo en voz alta-. _Siempre es de utilidad que los hermanos actúen juntos y coordinadamente ante situaciones de peligro o sospecha del mismo, por ello siempre intenten hacer lo mismo para confundir al sospechoso_. Esa nota es muy curiosa.

-Ya lo creo- Chitose veía muy entretenida aquella curiosidad-. Por cierto, Chizuru, aquí tengo dos números para ingresar al área de doujinshi yuri- le da a su hermana un número-. A mí me toca el 21 y a ti te toca el 20.

-Gracias, onee-san.

De alguna manera que la ciencia nunca nos logrará explicar, los números mencionados por Chitose dan una épica travesía por toda la tienda, atravesando los sonidos producidos por las charlas de otras chicas, el hojeo de infinidad de mangas, los berrinches de una niña pequeña que quería que le compraran una película de Mirakurun, la caja registradora, la explosión que se produce en la entrada de la tienda cuando llegan Nishigaki-sensei junto con Rise, los gritos de una chica que aseguraba haber visto un ratón, e incluso cuando a una trabajadora se le caen todos los mangas que estaba apilando en un estante, hasta que esa voz cayó en los oídos de Akane. La onee-chan gira su cabeza como la niña del exorcista para determinar la dirección de la que vino aquel sonido y seguidamente gira también su cuerpo para empezar su carrera, obviamente seguida por Tomoko que le pedía que la esperara.

* * *

 **Con Kyouko**

Ya nuestra joven otaku estaba con la lengua totalmente afuera y apenas era capaz de dar un paso tras otro, pero al menos había logrado ver la pasarela.

-Finalmente... podré cruzar...

Pero en ese momento Kyouko sentía una tremenda sed, así que empieza a buscar su dinero para ver con cuánto contaba para comprar un refresco de lata, pero cuando revisa su billetera se encuentra que había traído estrictamente lo necesario para comprar su ansiada película, cosa que puso bastante azul a la rubia.

-Bueno, al menos tengo mi mochila, y ahí guardé algo de a...

-Al revisar en su esplada se encuentra con otra escalofriante revelación: su mochila la dejó atrás cuando se fue corriendo y Yui no la había acompañado. Kyouko sentía que el cielo la había abandonado en ese momento tan crucial para ella, y entonces se deja caer sobre sus rodillas, mientras veía el incandescente cielo que la estaba cocinando viva en ese momento.

-¿Tiene sed, onee-chan?

Kyouko levanta lentamente la vista y ve a Kaede (acompañada por Hanako) ofreciéndole un poco de refresco. La rubia de pronto empieza a llorar de felicidad y acepta el ofrecimiento de Kaede, se bebe lentamente el refresco y sentía que las fuerzas estaban volviendo a ella, finalmente lista para continuar luchando, o mejor dicho corriendo.

-Gracias, pequeña. Ahora podré continuar en lo que hacía- dice Kyouko con pose estoica y levantando un pulgar.

-Me alegra que te haya podido ayuda, onee-chan- expresa Kaede con una tierna sonrisa.

-Eres una niña muy buena, Kaede- felicita Hanako también sonriendo.

Kyouko empieza a subir a la carrera el paso elevado mientras las dos niñas la miraban alejarse. No sabían qué buscaba Kyouko, pero igual le desearon suerte.

* * *

 **Tienda "La Niña Rosa"**

-...Y no quiero que dejen ni un solo escombro- regaña la gerente de la tienda poniendo a Nishigaki-sensei y Rise a barrer la entrada.

Tanto sensei como alumna se ponen a limpiar rápidamente para poder hacer la compra que se habían propuesto, pero a mitad de ello abren paso cuando Mari se iba de allí muy contenta por haber comprado la película de Mirakurun a pesar que ni siquiera sabía de ésta. Por todo lo demás parecía que andaba normal, exceptuando por una chica pelirroja que iba tan ligera por los pasillos que parecía que se deslizaba como serpiente, rumbo a las gemelas Ikeda.

-Hola, jovencitas- saluda Akane con la desesperación muy marcada en su rostro-. He escuchado que ustedes dos tienen números para entrar al área de doujinshi yuri, pero les advierto que aquí se vale que entren acompañadas con un mismo número, y además por ser gemelas no debería haber problema para ustedes, así que si quieren me pueden dar uno de los números, es que tengo que comprar algo urgente...

La forma en que Akane decía las cosas no infundía confianza alguna en las gemelas Ikeda, quienes solo intercambiaron miradas y decidieron que ese era el caso que decía aquel folleto. Tomoko llega justo a tiempo para presenciar también el contraataque de las gemelas.

-¿Y tú qué crees? ¿Acaso piensas que nosotras no somos distintas en nada porque seamos gemelas?\- dicen Chizuru y Chitose al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Akane y Tomoko se asustaran un poco- Nosotras somos chicas independientes una de la otra, tenemos nuestra propia forma de ser, nuestra propia personalidad, nuestra propia identidad\- ni a Tomoko ni a Akane les parecía que las gemelas tuvieran diferencia alguna si ambas hablaban tan coordinadamente que parecieran programadas-. Asistimos a distintas clases y tenemos distintas formas de hablar y socializar\- ya Akane y Tomoko tenían una sombra en sus rostros tan amplia que no estaría de más decir que estaban eclipsadas-. No vamos a darles nuestros números porque pienses que no tenemos diferencias sólo porque seamos gemelas. Ya te dijimos que nosotras somos completamente distintas...

Ya Akane y Tomoko no pudieron más y se retiraron, dando esa victoria a las gemelas Ikeda. Definitivamente la Akaza mayor no la iba a tener fácil para conseguir lo que buscaba, pero eso igual no la haría rendirse, de hecho aún insistía en que haría que una de las gemelas le diera el número que necesitaba, costara o que costara... y precisamente eso le dio a Akane una gran idea.

-Ya vengo, Tomoko. Voy a comprar algo que sé que logrará que ellas dos me den un número, así que espera aquí- dice Akane antes de retirarse al trote.

-De acuerdo, entonces aquí te espero, Akane-chan- dice Tomoko como si le hablara a un príncipe galante, haciendo que Nadeshiko, quien estaba justo a su lado leyendo un manga, volteara a verla.

* * *

 **Con Rise y Nana**

-...

-Así es. Ya casi terminamos, Matsumoto.

La sensei y la presidenta habían terminado de limpiar la entrada y se disponían finalmente a entrar para recojer su número para entrar al área de doujinshi yuri. En cuestión de segundos ya estaban allí y Nana toma el número que usarían ambas, pero lo que agarra no la entusiasma mucho.

-Oh, parece que nos ha tocado el 96, Matsumoto- le muestra el número a su alumna favorita-. Estaremos un largo rato aquí esperando, así que mejor deberíamos revisar el resto de la tienda mientras tanto.

-...

La sensei y su alumna hacen lo que dijo la primera y revisan una por una las repisas, sin tomar en cuenta que pasaron cerca de las gemelas Ikeda.

-Onee-san- Chitose voltea a ver a su gemela-. Tengo que ir al baño un momento, ya vuelvo.

-De acuerdo, pero no te tardes mucho, Chizuru.

La gemela menor asiente y se lleva consigo su número en cualquier caso, y mientras tanto Chitose se queda leyendo un manga. Todavía no había prisa para entrar.

* * *

 **Con Kyouko**

Ya estaba cerca de llegar a la mentada tienda la rubia. Era sólo cuestión de cruzar dos calles más y ya estaba para comprar su ansiada película, pero el destino le pone una nueva traba.

-¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué hace un desfile el día de hoy, si no es feriado?

Un monumental desfile se había apoderado de la calle y le habían cerrado completamente el paso a Kyouko. Ahora la chica no sabía qué hacer, no había a la vista ninguna pasarela por la cual pasar, así que no ve de otra que atravesar como pudiese aquella enorme masa humana que avanzaba por la calle.

No fue nada fácil, de hecho Kyouko casi es derribada en más de una ocasión, pero finalmente logra llegar al otro lado, y casualmente choca con Ayano que no se esperaba que apareciese así.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Toshino Kyouko?- se queja la tsundere cuando logra evitar caerse.

-Oh, Ayano- Kyouko ignora olímpicamente la pregunta de la vicepresidenta-. Qué bueno verte, ¿a dónde vas?

-E-eso no es de tu incumbencia, Toshino-Kyouko- Ayano se cruza de brazos y mira a otra dirección.

-¿Acaso vas de compras?- Ayano se congela en el acto porque Kyouko había dado en el clavo. Parecía que la rubia podía leer la mente.

Ayano iba vestida con un vestido simple de color crema que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, también llevaba sandalias y sobre el vestido tenía una chaqueta de color azul cielo y en su brazo derecho colgaba un bolso que hacía juego con el conjunto que llevaba.

-Bueno, debo irme para poder comprar mi película. Nos vemos luego- Kyouko se aleja corriendo como jamaiquina, pero antes de desaparecer se da media vuelta y regresa con Ayano-. Y por cierto te ves muy bonita así- y ahí sí se va corriendo a la tienda.

A Ayano se le enciende completamente el rostro en sólo un instante y casi se desmaya. Estaba sumamente avergonzada, pero también estaba feliz de que Kyouko le dijera que veía bonita así como iba. Obviamente poniendo excusas, pensaba que iría a la calle vestida como estaba más seguido.

* * *

 **Tienda "La Niña Rosa"**

Chitose estaba frente al baño de damas esperando a que saliera su Chizuru, pero quien la alcanza primero es Akane, guardando tras su espalda aquello con lo que sobornaría a Chitose a cambio del número.

-Hola, muchacha- Chitose ve a Akane-. Sé que no te dí una buena impresión la primera vez, y por esa razón quisiera darte un regalo como muestra de que sólo quiero que seamos amigas- Akane muestra lo que compró: Cinco tabletas extra-grandes de chocolate-. Sé que te ilusiona hacer tus propias compras y todo, pero la cosa es que en el área de doujinshi yuri hay un especial de edición limitada, y a mí toca un número que no me conviene para nada porque lo más seguro es que no consiga nada si me siento a esperar.

-Oh, con que era eso. Lo hubiera dicho antes, señorita- Chitose acepta el regalo de Akane y a cambio le da su número-. Muchas gracias por el chocolate.

-No es nada- Akane sonríe de manera amistosa, aunque eso se debía más al número que a otra cosa.

Cuando parecía que no iba a ocurrir nada más a destacar, llega finalmente la turba de fangirls de Mirakurun, empujando a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino y buscando por toda la tienda. En ese momento Nadeshiko estaba revisando los ejemplares de la película que buscaban las fangirls y se vio obligada a retroceder para no ser arrollada, pero no logró devolver a su sitio la película que tenía en la mano, así que no ve de otra que llevarla mientras esperaba su turno para entrar al área de doujinshi yuri, cosa por la que no hay que esperar mucho porque la chica que custodiaba el área anunciaba que podían entrar los siguientes quince números.

-Perfecto, ahora sí puedo entrar- Akane se dirige al área elegida como si paseara en un campo de flores, acción que es imitada por Tomoko cuando encuentra a Akane y se une a ella para entrar.

Y en cuanto a Chitose, ya ella se había comido todo el chocolate que le había regalado Akane. Todo en el momento en que Chizuru sale del baño.

-Ya estoy lista, onee-san. Ahora sí podemos entrar al a...- Chizuru nunca termina de decir lo que hablaba porque su gemela empieza a besarla y la empuja de vuelta al baño, y en el proceso se le cae el número que tenía.

Rise y Nana seguían deambulando por la tienda y revisando todo lo que les pareciera interesante, cuando la presidenta ve de pronto el número que estaba tirado en el suelo, hala de la manga de la bata a su sensei y señala el número.

-...

-¡Oh, es verdad, Matsumoto!- la sensei va corriendo y recoje el número- Mira la suerte que tenemos, Matsumoto. Es el número 20, eso significa que podemos entrar ahora mismo.

-...

-Sí, eso también me alegra mucho. Vamos, Matsumoto, y dejemos este otro número por si alguien más lo necesita más tarde.

Nana deja su número en una repisa vacía y se dirige con Rise al área de doujinshi yuri, justo al mismo tiempo en que entraba también Nadeshiko.

* * *

 **Con Akane**

Una vez en el área prometida, Akane revisa a toda velocidad cada uno de los estantes para ver dónde estaba el susodicho doujin que ella quería, pero curiosamente el área de doujinshi yuri resulta ser más amplia que el resto de la tienda (sabrán ustedes porqué), por lo que Akane la tenía muy difícil para hallar su objetivo. Rise y Nana se ponen a revisar varios doujinshi yuri con mechas y esas cosas propias de los animes clásicos, y Nadeshiko buscaba doujinshi basados en _Sakura Trick_. Tomoko no le perdía el paso a Akane por nada del mundo, estaba tras ella como una sombra.

-¿Dónde estará ese doujin?- decía Akane para sí misma buscando en todas direcciones.

Y de pronto lo encuentra. El famoso doujin incesto-yuri que Akane tanto quería estaba en la última repisa del pasillo en el que se detiene. Era increíble que Akane fuera capaz de ver un doujin que estaba a casi 50 metros de distancia, e incluso pudo avizorar que se trataba del último ejemplar en existencia. Akane había tenido una suerte fenomenal para entrar entre los segundos quince, o tal vez eso le traía un nuevo reto.

-¡Es el doujin que necesito para completar mi colección!- vocifera una chica de trece años que había puesto sus ojos en el mismo doujin que Akane, y eso la onee-chan no lo pudo ignorar.

-¿Ocurre algo, Akane-chan?- pregunta Tomoko sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

Como si hubiese una conexión telepática entre ambas chicas que querían el doujin, Akane y la otra chica se miran entre sí y su gesto adquiere rápidamente un matiz de batalla, y es que ninguna de las dos quería dejar ir ese último ejemplar.

El viento empezaba a soplar como si estuvieran en el salvaje oeste. Akane y su rival no se quitaban los ojos de encima, solo esperaban la más mínima señal para correr a toda velocidad hacia ese doujin. Y la señal llega cuando a Nishigaki-sensei se le cae un doujin que intentaba devolver a su repisa, y así Akane y la otra chica empiezan a correr a toda velocidad.

-¡Tú puedes, Akane-chan!

Las dos competidoras iban bastante parejas. Akane no comprendía como una puberta pudiera correr tan rápido, pero como sea no iba a desmayar en su misión de ganar, y de hecho logra finalmente sacar ventaja gracias a que contaba con piernas más largas que aquella niña, lo cual era sinónimo de victoria. Nadeshiko estaba a un lado de la "pista de carreras" y se le cae una figura de colección que estaba revisando, y dicha figura acaba en el camino de Akane, quien por mala suerte la acaba pisando y se resbala de forma estrepitosa, rodando por el suelo antes quedar tendida y así pudiese ver su declive, justo cuando faltaba poco para alcanzar ese último ejemplar que ahora se había escapado de su mano porque la mocosa de trece años lo había agarrado. Akane había sufrido una de las peores derrotas de toda su vida.

-¡Yupi! ¡El doujin es mío! Ahora lo voy a pagar- la chica desconocida se va con el doujin, dejando a Akane con la moral totalmente destrozada.

-¿Estás bien, Akane-chan?- se acerca Tomoko muy preocupada de que Akane se lastimara por la caída.

-Lo siento mucho ¿No te lastimaste?- se acerca también Nadeshiko a Akane.

Akane no responde ni reacciona en modo alguno, sólo miraba fijamente ese espacio vacío donde antes estaba el doujin que ella quería comprar. Se sentía destrozada en ese momento, no tanto como lo estaría si Akari la despreciase, pero sí estaba dolida. Su oportunidad de leer una nueva historia de su gusto se había ido, cuando llega Matsumoto con un ejemplar de ese doujin en sus manos y se lo muestra a Nishigaki-sensei.

-¿Qué ocurre, Matsumoto?

-...

-¿Ese doujin? ¿Quieres saber de qué trata?- Rise asiente- Supongo que no hará ningún daño si abrimos el envoltorio un momento- Nishigaki saca el doujin de su plástico y lo lee un momento-. Mmm... No es de la clase que solemos leer, solo mira y me dices si te gusta- le pasa a Rise el doujin y ella lo lee.

-...

-¿No te gusta? Bueno, qué se le va a hacer, aunque supongo que habrá alguien más que lo quiera...

-¡Yo lo quiero!- Akane se levanta del suelo como si lo hiciera de una tumba y se acerca en dos zancadas al dúo explosivo- Yo sí quiero comprar el doujin.

-De acuerdo, toma el doujin- Akane recibe de la sensei el doujin con una alegría imposible de describir.

-¡Bravo, Akane-chan! Me alegro de que consiguieras lo que buscabas- aplaude jubilosa Tomoko desde donde estaba.

-Parece que todo está bien de todas formas. Eso es bueno- dice para sí misma Nadeshiko mientras recogía la figurita que se le había caído.

* * *

 **Entrada de la tienda**

Kyouko finalmente llega a la tienda, muerta de cansancio y arrastrando los pies. Apenas sí levanta débilmente un puño en señal de victoria y continúa su desventurado camino hasta la cajera.

-Disculpe... señorita...- jadea Kyouko sosteniéndose el estómago por el agudo dolor que tenía- ¿Dónde... están las películas... de Mirakurun?

-Lo siento, jovencita- se excusa la cajera sonriendo tristemente-. Ya hemos vendido todo. Las existencias se acabaron y no será hasta mañana que envíen más, aunque esta vez nos aseguraremos que lleguen a la otra tienda como debía ser.

Kyouko no lo soporta más y se deja caer en el suelo, el agotamiento le había ganado. Y no solo el cansancio tenía agobiada a Kyouko, la noticia de que no habían más películas la tenía contra el suelo. Todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

-...Bueno, no creo que me sirva, tal vez lo deba regresar a su estante- aparece Nadeshiko con la película de Mirakurun en mano todavía-. O tal vez haya alguien que lo quiera...

Kyouko estaba a punto de caer desmayada cuando su débil vista divisa el blue-ray que tanto buscaba, y entonces las fuerzas perdidas una vez más vuelven a ella y casi se lanza sobre Nadeshiko por la película.

-Disculpa, ¿dijiste que no ibas a comprar ese blue-ray?- Nadeshiko levanta una ceja y asiente- ¿Me podrías dar la película, entonces? Yo sí vine a comprarla.

-De acuerdo- Kyouko sonríe como una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo-. Disfruta de tu blue-ray.

Finalmente lo tenía. Desde la noche anterior había estado haciendo todo lo posible para obtener esa película y después de tantas cosas que habían pasado, ahí estaba. Kyouko lloraba de alegría, y Nadeshiko había ido directamente a paso lento a pagar los mangas y doujinshi que había elegido.

-¿Ya compraste la película, Kyouko?- llega Yui con una bolsa en la mano, señal de que había comprado el juego que buscaba, y además traía también la mochila de Kyouko y agarraba de la mano a su prima Mari.

-Finalmente lo tengo, Yui-nyan- dice Kyouko moqueando en ese momento-. Después de tanto correr y tanto sufrir, al fin tengo mi blue-ray... y por cierto ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido, Yui?

-Existe algo llamado autobús, idiota- responde Yui poniendo cara de póquer.

Yui le devuelve la mochila a Kyouko, y de inmediato la rubia empieza a buscar su agua y se la bebe toda de una vez. Realmente tenía una sed endemoniada, más de lo que realmente esperaba haber tenido ese día.

Acto seguido llegan Nishigaki-sensei con Rise y Akane con Tomoko, y todas ellas venían a pagar lo que habían elegido, incluso Tomoko acabó eligiendo un doujin yuri sobre un romance platónico y se lo da a Akane porque ésta se había ofrecido a pagarlo para no tener que formarse ambas. Nadeshiko y Nana se habían formado primero para pagar sus cosas, y detrás se formaron Akane y Kyouko, quienes en ese momento no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de la otra.

Las dos cajas de la tienda estaban operando, pero el problema era que había una sola chica atendiendo en ambas cajas, por lo que debía ingeniárselas para atender a la vez a Nadeshiko y Nana, y el proceso de pago resulta algo lento y accidentado. Rise, Tomoko y Yui (con Mari) deciden esperar en la puerta mientras sus respectivas acompañantes terminaban con lo suyo. Nadeshiko y Nana terminan con el pago y se retiran para dar paso a Akane y Kyouko, todo parece andar sin inconveniente e incluso ambas pagan como si nada, se dirigen a sus respectivas amigas y se separan, todo ese tiempo sin darse cuenta una de la otra.

Todo iba bien con la clientela hasta que luego de la salida de las protagonistas de esta historia salen del baño Chizuru y Chitose, ambas con las ropas completamente desarregladas y, en el caso de Chizuru, con marcas de besos en todo el rostro y con chupetones en el cuello, cosa que alramó a más de una persona, clientes y trabajadores, en la tienda.

* * *

 **Casa de Akari**

Akane estaba sentada en la sala muy contenta por el doujin que finalmente estaba en su mano. Lentamente abre la bolsa en la que la cajera había guardado su nuevo tesoro y lentamente lo saca, y cuando ya casi podía verlo...

-¿Qué es eso, onee-chan?- pregunta Akari viendo la bolsa- ¿Acaso compraste algo?

-¡A-Akari!- se sorprende Akane con una sombra azul en el rostro y sin oportunidad de esconder el doujin- Y-yo... este... bueno, quiero decir...

-¿Me permites ver lo que compraste, onee-chan?- pregunta Akari poniendo una cara absolutamente adorable, para desgracia de la onee-chan.

Era uno de esos muy pocos momentos en que Akane lamentaba no ser capaz de decirle que no a Akari, era demasiado adorable y amada por ella para atreverse a ello, así que con resignación saca el contenido de la bolsa, empezando a imaginar a Akari enfadándose con ella y abandonándola, y eso le causaba un inmenso dolor a la onee-chan, y finalmente sacó lo que había traído... Pero por alguna razón Akari no le grita ni se siente enfadada, sino que miraba con admiración aquella compra.

-¿De verdad compraste la última película que ha salido de Mirakurun, onee-chan?- Akane mira confundida lo que tenía en la mano y lo que ve es el blue-ray mencionado- ¿Me dejas ver la película contigo, onee-chan?

-Eeeeh... S-sí, por supuesto, Akari...

-¡Gracias, te quiero mucho, onee-chan!- Akari le da un gran abrazo a su hermana mayor y ésta le corresponde.

Akane no comprendía realmente lo que había ocurrido, pero sea lo que sea, por un momento le hacía pensar que acabó incluso mejor que si hubiera traído el doujin que compró, después de todo ahora podía estar con Akari durante las próximas casi dos horas, viendo una película nueva y comiendo palomitas del mismo recipiente. Akane estaba profundamente agradecida por esa mala suerte que tenía ese día que acabó por ser más bien una bendición.

* * *

 **Casa de Kyouko**

-¡He vuelto a casaaaa!- canturrea Kyouko con su mochila y la bolsa que había traído de la tienda.

-Bienvenida a casa, Kyouko-saluda la madre de la rubia-. Supongo que compraste esa película que habías ido a buscar desde anoche, ¿verdad?

-Así es- asiente muy contenta Kyouko agitando la bolsa-. Ahora mismo voy a ver la película.

-De acuerdo, y yo también quisiera ver la película- dice la madre de Kyouko dejando todo su trabajo que ya había terminado-. Estoy cansada y quisiera entretenerme con algo.

Kyouko abre de inmediato la bolsa y saca el contenido con alegría, pero cuando lo ve su alegría pasa instantáneamente a un gesto de absoluto horror. La joven otaku había traído consigo el doujin incesto-yuri de Akari, y acaba sacándolo precisamente ante los ojos de su escandalizada madre.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Kyouko sentía que los ojos se le salían cuando su madre empezaba a hablar- Una cosa es que tengas costumbres lésbicas, eso lo puedo aceptar. Lo que no puedo aceptar es que tengas gustos por el incesto ¿Tienes algo que decir a tu favor, jovencita?

-Y-yo no... e-esto no... es un malentendido...- Kyouko estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, y más aún cuando su madre desprendía una aterradora aura.

-Acepto que atiborres la casa con tus cosas de Mirakurun, pero esto definitivamente no lo soportaré, así que estás castigada sin ver el capítulo de esta semana y tampoco podrás comprar sus mangas ni vender tus doujinshi- sentencia la señora Toshino con fuego en los ojos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Algo definitivamente iba mal para que Kyouko estuviera maldecida ese día. Jamás había pasado por algo así y rogaba por que nunca más lo tuviese que vivir. Definitivamente todo su esfuerzo acabó por no valer nada.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Qué tal me quedó el cuento? Espero por sus reviews y otras formas de observaciones, y mientras tanto me retiro para continuar con mis otras historias. Sayonara.

Hasta otra


End file.
